


EYES ON ME

by ladyofadarlan



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Manon x Elide, malide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofadarlan/pseuds/ladyofadarlan
Summary: one shots of Manon Blackbeak and Elide Lochan.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Kudos: 38





	EYES ON ME

Manon rubs Elide’s back as her girlfriend is puking into the toilet of their yacht. Elide’s head came up, gasping. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I hate boats.” She breathed, “Why did we have to go on a boat, Aelin?” She glared at a blonde hair woman who was laughing in front of the mirror.

“Because it’s fun to be on the waters, taking selfies during golden hour and playing with the sea creatures!” Aelin sang that last part and is heading out the door, “Have fun, cuties! Oh and don’t eat the crabs for dinner tonight because you know.” She winks and is gone.

Elide glares at the spot where she was standing, “I want to push her off this boat.”

“Me too.” Manon runs her hands down Elide’s soft arms, “Are you done puking? Because I want to kiss you.”

Elide turns around, “I just threw up, let me brush my teeth first.” She slowly rises, waiting for any last minute puking sessions. She breathed out and smiled, heading over to the sink to brush her teeth. On the way out, Manon pats Elide’s behind and gently pinches it, earning a squeal for her. Manon smirked and headed to their bed and flopped down, softly moaning at the feel of the soft fluffy blankets against her black satin mini dress. She looked at the small round window that looked out at the clear turquoise waters of Seychelles, hearing the seagulls chirping in the air and the voices from other boats.

The whole crew was invited to celebrate Lysandra and Aedion's first anniversary of their marriage so they got yachts for each couple to be in. Lysandra and Aedion and Aelin and Rowan in one boat, Dorian and his Sorscha and Chaol and his Yrene in one, Nesryn with her Sartaq sharing with Ansel and her lover. And the last boat is all for Manon and Elide. 

Amaazing, Manon smiled. They’ve been at Seychelles for just two days already, four more to go and it has been fun. Well, almost fun. Manon tries to get Elide naked but she always turns to the toilet. Manon sighed and was about to sit up when a body straddles her hips. She looks up and smells the vanilla scented black hair that falls to the waist, her full breasts peeking through the thin fabric of her navy blue nightgown. Manon lifts her golden eyes higher to meet onyx ones. The eyes of a smart, dangerous, cunning and at the same time caring woman Manon is very happy to lay eyes on.

“What are you thinking about?” Elide asked, wrapping her arms around Manon’s neck and threading her fingers through her long platinum blonde hair.

Manon smooths her hands on Elide’s sides and softly gripping her waist, she doesn’t break eye contact when she said,

“I’m thinking of how I should fuck you.” Her eyes narrow as she squeezes Elide’s hip, her thumbs squeezing the space where her thigh meets her pelvic. She hears Elide’s sharp intake of breath when Manon’s hands come up her thin waist, loving her soft, natural curves. “One way to fuck you is spreading you out on your back, arms spread out above your head,” She trails a nail down on each of her lover’s shoulders to her arm. “Pinning your legs down on the bed by your knees and having you spread out for me so I can lick and eat you clean.” Elide whimpers as wetness oozes in between her legs but Manon isn’t finished.

“Another way, is to have you face and chest down, your ass in the air and I can fuck you from behind.” She grabs Elide’s ass roughly causing her gasp, Elide reaching to hold Manon’s face but the witch hold them gently and raise them up, “Or…” one hand holding her wrist together and the other slowly going down her throat and the spot just below her belly button, Elide moaned softly, “Or I can tie these wrists together, make you sit like this, arms over that bed post and I suck and eat you while I let you ride my face. Which will it be, Elide Lochan?”

Onyx eyes glared down into her golden ones, even though Elide is on top, Manon will still be in control. “None of them offer my lips kissing your lips.”

Manon smirked and let go of her wrist and held Elide’s face between her hands, she looked at her eyes with love and adoration as she leaned in but stopped. “You’re not going to vomit, are you?”

“I will if you want.” Elide held Manon by her neck as well. 

“I do not want that.” Manon said and she gently but firmly pressed her lips against hers. Both sighed at the feel of both lips, one tasted like fresh water and mint, the other tastes like sweet whiskey and honey. Manon pried Elide’s lips apart with her tongue and plunged her tongue in to be touched by hers, Elide moans and pulls the witch closer to her. Manon trails her hands down to grip her perky breasts, she circles her thumbs around Elide’s nipples, gently squeezing them by her two hands making Elide to gasp. Manon took the opportunity to lick her neck at the spot just below the jaw, a bit lower to where the blood flows down her neck. Manon’s ironteeth grew down and she gently bit into her skin causing a small trail of blood leaking down. Elide cried out softly, grabbing a hold of Manon’s hair. The witch quickly licks and sucks the spot, earning a sigh of pleasure. She finds a way back to her lover’s lips and both kiss each other with the same amount of roughness and hunger.

Manon pulled back quickly and looked at her half-lidded gaze. “Which will it be?”

“Whatever you want.” Elide whimpers, “Just please fuck me.”

Manon smiled and stood up, causing Elide to wrap her legs around her strong waist and kiss her again. Manon turns so she can place Elide in the middle of their bed. Manon stepped back and smiled a genuine smile as she stared lovingly at her woman. The sun’s golden rays glow down into the waters and shining on to her pale skin, the navy blue gown moves as she wiggles around. Manon’s glad that this boat is all for themselves.

She crawls on top of her and kisses her on the lips, kissing her way down to her belly, there she stops and tells Elide to sit up. She was about to take off the dress from the hem but Manon stopped her. She held the strings on her shoulders and brought it down. Down until the dress is rumpled at the waist, Elide’s naked chest in front of her, swelling and nipples hard.

Elide brushed her hair behind her shoulders and sat up straight. “Like what you see?” 

Manon leans in and sucks a breast with her mouth, all making eye contact with her. Elide gasped and arch towards her as Manon swirls her tongue around her bud, gently biting and sucking making sure a mark will be there later. She moves on to the other breasts and rubs the orb with her hand. She leans in, her breath in the same space with hers, “Like what you feel?”

Elide smiled and kissed Manon’s neck this time. The girl groaned and closed her eyes as she repeated the things she’d done on hers. Manon shoves her by the shoulders and she goes down on her back as Manon sits on her knees. Yanking Elide by her ankles, Manon stands and lifts her lean legs up to take off her pale pink panties, a thin line of hair rests down the middle of the space between her legs, she parts her legs revealing pink folds glistening. Manon doesn’t hesitate when she pins both knees to the bed causing her to open in front of her and Manon plunges her mouth in her.

Elide moans loudly, rolling her eyes back as she felt her lover’s tongue swirling inside of her. Manon licked fast and rough, sucking the juices that were ready for her. Elide grabbed hold of her own ankles, making sure she spread out more and looked down. Manon’s hair gleamed and so soft against her pelvis, Manon looked up and made eye contact again with her and Elide whimpered out encouragement. They continued this position until Elide’s legs shook and her moans became louder and her pussy wetter than before. Elide said her name over and over.

“Manon...Manon. Faster.” Elide jerks her hips to match the same pace as her tongue, “I’m gonna-” She groaned out the rest as her first orgasm goes through her. Her head was thrown back, mouth wide open and eyes rolled back far.

Manon lets go and begins to take off her own panties while still fucking her with her tongue, not stopping. Elide leaned forward and thread her fingers through Manon’s hair, making it into a ponytail. Her mouth hangs open as Manon’s tongue goes in and out of her, sounds of content and pleasure erupts out as Manon flicks her clit very fast from side to side. Manon came up to the bed, she stands on her knees as they make room for her. She puts Elide’s feet down then she pulls down her dress out leaving Elide naked and panting. 

Manon finally takes off her own black dress, shoving her hair back. Elide trails her hands over her body. Their bodies are similar, lean and curvy but while Elide is soft curves, Manon was more toned from her daily workouts. Manon smiled as she spread her legs apart and scooted closer. Elide’s eyes were filled with wonder, they hadn't done this position before, before she could ask Manon, she placed herself slightly on top of Elide, their pelvis in line with each other. Manon turns herself facing the window, Elide’s left leg in between her, their clits on top of each other but not touching yet.

Manon spreads Elide’s legs apart with her hands. She could see Elide’s confusion but is eager to find out. She gasped as Manon sinks herself down, no air in between them. Manon rocks gently, taking in her reaction. Elide looks down to see Manon’s hips rocking against hers, she looks up to see Manon’s head thrown back and her mouth open, moans started to come out. Elide feels the incredible sensation in this new position.

A few seconds later, Manon starts to pick up her speed and soon the bed rocks as Manon scissors Elide faster and harder. Moans and curses filled the cabin as they fuck. The two looked at each other and their eyes filled with lust and hunger. Elide smiled as she gripped Manon’s hips and made them pressed against her more.

Manon reached one hand and wrapped it around Elide’s throat and squeezed gently. She leans closer all the while still moving her hips at the same fast pace. “You like that, don’t you?” She bites and pulls the lover’s bottom lip.

Elide smiles and sticks her tongue to suck Manon’s thumb which encourages Manon to go faster. Faster and pressed harder. 

“I love it when I fuck you. How you love it hard like this.” She kisses her roughly and Elide returns it.

Finally, both are at the edge, Manon quivers but doesn’t stop. She keeps riding her fast; they both moan out each other’s names. Elide quickly gets up and flips Manon to the bed. Manon startled and watches as Elide smiled down at her, out of breath “And you like it when I do this.” She slips one finger into Manon and Manon screams. Elide inserts one more finger and starts pushing in and out. She licks her just like she did to her moments ago, only this time Elide rubs Manon with her fingers side to side and up and down. Manon moaning and gazing at her with a half lidded gaze.

The two women moaning as Elide rubs one hand on herself and the other on Manon. Manon’s face scrunches as her legs shakes, Manon shouts Elide’s name as water squirts out of her and onto their bed. Elide licks and sucks all of that, Manon gripping her head and pinning her there until her last orgasm goes through her. That triggered Elide to get her third orgasm of the night, she sat back and rubbed herself fast as Manon watched and did the same to her.

After they both come down from their high, they got under the blankets, not caring for the wet mess they’ve made. Elide rests her head on Manon’s chest, hearts beating fast and both still panting. Their exhaustion caused them to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests :)


End file.
